Shukumei no Yuki: AfterYears
by Firehedgehog
Summary: In 2004 the digimon fic Shukumei no Yuki ended, here you can read what's happened since then. Taito, read to find out what happened since Chimon came back.


In 2004 the digimon fic Shukumei no Yuki ended, here you can read what's happened since then. I own nothing but the fic and anything original, sadly don't own digimon.. Wish I did though and then I could get all the seasons easier on dvd.

For all those who stayed reading my fics, even the badly grammered/spelled old fics like Shukumei no Yuki :D

Shukumei no Yuki: AfterYears

By: Firehedgehog

_Seven years after the epilogue of Shukumei no Yuki:_

Time could be cruel yet wonderful, from birth to death humans aged at a constant rate. Digimon didn't actually age, they could digivolve, be killed and reborn in primary village, but old age was beyond them.

Chimon cuddled close to Matts strong muscled chest, the blond was a man now, an adult... yet when not shifted to look human he was the same. He loved his mate, but sometimes a small part of him he felt the man would leave him behind.

Yet he was beyond happy with his life, he had managed to go back to school as Taichi and graduate with Yama and even take collage courses.

A slim hand reached over and gently traced Matts strong jaw, a grin came to his face feeling a bit of stubble.

"Tai... Is everything alright?" Matt said opening a bleary sleep filled eye to the world.

"Everything is fine Koi," Chimon replied stealing a kiss, the blond human smiled and cuddled him to his chest, he could feel his heartbeat in this position.

"Hmm... don't you have to see Gennai tomorrow, something about you feeling lately?" Matt asked, Chimon sighed.

"Hai, I'm going after we all meet up with the others," Chimon said.

"I hope everything will be all right," Matt said once again falling asleep Chimon followed soon behind.

OoOoO

Thank goodness it was his day off, what he was planning today would have been impossible if he'd had to go to his human job. Matt of course had already headed to work, grumbling at the annoyance of shifting all the time he shifted into an adult version of his human self in a suit.

"Right, visit first then the digital world," Tai said adjusting the tie, why the heck did it always come out crooked when he shifted into a suit?

With that, the Digimon disguised as an older human version of himself headed out.

OoOoO

Sora was at her families flower shop when she saw a familiar head of gravity defying brown hair, a brief bit a guilt went through her when she thought of the past, then she pushed it away for she knew that Tai had long forgiven her.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Sora said from the entrance, the figure paused then turned a smiling appearing on naturally pale pink lips.

"I thought you had an appointment this morning?" Tai asked walking up to her then into the shop with her.

"That's this afternoon Tai," she said with a laugh, then winced slightly.

"Huh, looks like the kids trying to come early," Tai said seeing her wince, the woman huffed a bit and sat down in a chair rubbing her large round stomach.

"Only a few weeks left, Joe can't wait... he's so proud that were about to be parents" Sora smiled happily.

"You'll be the first to have kids in the group Sora, anyway I have to go. I have a few errands to run today," Tai responded, Sora peered at then smiled sadly.

"Tell her I'll visit soon," Sora said.

"I will," Tai said, then continued on his way.

OoOoO

It was a child's room, all bright colours and friendly shapes, books were lined on shelves and there were cute stuffed toys on the bed. On a table nearby was a colouring book, all within the lines.

"Tai!" a voice cried happily, with long practice he caught the form flying at him and swung the person around.

"Hey there Kari," Tai said putting her down, her form was older now, slimmer and that of an almost adult. She should be finishing high school or in her first year of high school, yet... she wasn't and probably never would be.

"Did you bring me anything," Kari begged like a small child, he felt grief and pushed away it and the pity ready to rise. She had healed after being freed all those years ago, but then had a breakdown and attemptive suicide, when she woke her mind had regressed to a small child... and stayed there.

"I brought you some new books to read," he said pulling them out, she squealed happily and pulled him to the bed so he could read them to her.

As he began to read he pushed away tears, Kari lived in a centre now unable to survive outside now, and his parents couldn't look after her.

OoOoO

Two hours later, he was in the digital world in his digital form flying over a landscape that would confuse anyone not use to the Digital world. He was nearing Gennai's house, in fact he could see it now with the lake shifted so his underwater staircase was visible.

He shifted and landed on the staircase and then walked the rest of the way down, once he entered the water resumed its usual place.

"Hello Gennai," Chimon said to the robed figure.

"Chimon," he said, in his hand was a device that he knew was to scan his data.

OoOoO

"You worry me sometimes," Tk mused,

"Heh, someone has to balance your goodie two shoes moments," Davis grinned, leaning forward he caught the blond destined into a kiss.

"Good thing you never went bad, you'd probably take over the world then get bored," Tk teased.

"But joining the dark side would be fun, they got cookies," Davis smirked.

"And yoai," Tk snickered from his position under Davis.

"Wait... weren't we suppose to do something today since we don't have any course classes?" Davis asked frowning.

"Shit, were suppose to meet Yolei and Ken at the coffee stop, they're suppose to help us plan our wedding," Tk said, he then moaned as Davis mouth briefly invaded his own.

"We have hours left till we have to go, there at the airport picking up Mimi," Davis said.

"Ah, Izzy will be so happy she's moving in with him," Tk said, then he could say nothing more as Davis showed him many reasons why they were great together.

OoOoO

"Soo... what's wrong with me," Chimon said shifting slightly, Gennai put the device away.

"You might not know this, in fact its incredibly rare ability that's only found in mega's. Your in heat Chimon, that means in digital terms your insanely fertile at this moment. Sadly its only with other digimon, cross fertilization is impossible between Matt and yourself," Gennai said.

Chimon stared at Gennai in shock, he knew that Digimon actually had no gender but he had never thought that he could get pregnant and carry like a human, or... would he have eggs like the eggs that hatched in primary village?

"I see... I guess we'll have to adopt," Chimon sighed, even though the thought of him being round with Matts child excited him he knew it was impossible.

"Chimon..." Gennai said, the mega looked at him.

"No... its nothing," Gennai said, the mega looked at him for a moment before leaving.

Gennai sighed, Chimon had looked so hopeful for a moment and he had hated to tell him it wasn't possible, there was only one other way for Matt and Chimon to have a child... and he very much doubted Celestialmon wanted to wake just yet. Especially while Chimon was happy with Matt, and Matt was alive.

OoOoO

"Welcome home Yama," Tai said, greeting his love with a kiss.

"Wow, that was some kiss. Is there some special event?" Matt asked dazed a bit.

"No, but.. You remember a few weeks ago you suggested adopting," Tai said.

"You mean!" Matt said eyes widening,

"Yes, lets adopt... become parents," Tai grinned, after all he was going to enjoy human life the fullest as long as Matt was at his side.

"Thank you Tai," Matt said, and gave his own kiss that felt like they should knock his socks off.

"No thank you Yama," Tai whispered, he was going to live to the fullest as a human as long as Matt lived and children one way or another would be part of that.

END

I know its short, but it has been seven years since the end if the original fic and I thought that the fans deserved to know what happened next.


End file.
